Speed Walking With Hetalia!
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: It is the London Olympics! Held by yours truly, Arthur Kirkland. Today, the men's speed walking race will be held. It is a 50 kilometer walk through the central streets of London, to The Mall. Participants, prepare to shake your booties and walk your legs off! Slight hints of SpaMano, Olympics, One-shot, R&R!


**Mostly based off of today's race, but there are some changes, since some characters are female. Time for the race, Hetalia style!**

**Some characters are not canon, but Himaruya-sensei hasn't really completed designing their characters. Below are some of these characters, and I will introduce them to you. I'll post the links to their profiles at the end of the chapter.**

**Australia - Jack Kirkland (given name is to be reconsidered - reason for his surname can be found in his profile)**  
**Czechoslovakia - Czechia (female) and Slovakia (male) {their designs are not confirmed, but I'm making them as siblings in this story}**

**I'll be inserting translations since I can't be bothered to put them at the end. If the translations are wrong, please let me know c:**

* * *

_It is the London Olympics! Held by yours truly, Arthur Kirkland. Today, the men's speed walking race will be held. It is a 50 kilometer walk through the central streets of London, to The Mall. Participants, prepare to shake your booties and walk your legs off!_

* * *

The race has started for about an hour, and some participants are making their way to become the first._ Ivan Braginski of Russia and Jack Kirkland of Australia are neck to neck in the race to become the first!_ The Russian smiles gently from the Aussie's right, but said Aussie pales as a demonic aura envelopes from behind Ivan. Jack freezes in his steps.

The rest of the participants in the leading group, too, freeze at the demonic aura. Ivan's confusion shows on his face, but he continues walking on his way to victory. He tugs at his favorite scarf, loosening it a little as the heat is getting to him. Meanwhile, Natalia Arlovskaya, or better known as Belarus, smirks smugly as her brother's competitors fall far behind him.

Wang Yao of China is the first to thaw out of his fear and he walks speedily, as fast as his legs can go. Along the way, he offers snacks he had made beforehand for his "friends", to the cheering supporters. In return, they cool him off with some mineral water.

"Xie xie (Thank you), aru!"

He waves at the crowd cheerfully, thankful for the support. However, Jack takes advantage of the moment and steadily walks past the Chinese man. The Aussie puts on the pair of shades that he keeps on his head, protecting his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"If yer want to win, stop slacking yer ass, yer galah (fool)!"

With that said, the Aussie walks off at top speed, leaving a very dumbfounded Chinese man. Said Chinese drops all the snacks in his hands as he tries to process what Jack had just told him.

"Wait, Jack-aru! What's a "galah"!? Wait up!"

_Oh, Yao… This is a race, not a walk around the park! The chase between China and Australia begins!_

* * *

Meanwhile, some meters behind, Francis Bonnefoy of France has heard every word uttered by the Aussie. Even though said Australian had uttered everything in his country slang, Francis understood every word of it, thanks to hanging around Arthur who had acquired the slang after having spent a week with Jack.

"Ahoj (Hello), Francis!"

"Bonjour (Hello), Slovakia. My, my~ If you're here, belle (pretty) Czechia is cheering from sides, oui (yes)?"

"Áno (Yes), Francis. Ah, there she is, beside the demonic patch that is scaring our competitors away!"

Francis sweat drops at the Slovakian's laidback attitude towards Natalia's demonic aura. He shivers as her demonic eyes reach him and he forces himself not to stop walking like he did before. Slovakia waves at his little sister, Czechia, oblivious to the fact that she is deathly afraid of the glaring woman.

"Let's have a fun race, Francis. Zbohom (goodbye)!"

The Slovakian walks away, the blond French on his tail as he tries to catch up and away from Natalia's horrific glare. _Czechoslovakia versus France, begin!_

* * *

"I'll beat Lithuania in this race! Tak (Yes), I'll show him that I do things on my own!"

The young Polish man walks with pride as he thinks of his upcoming victory over his ex-partner, Toris Lorinaitis of Lithuania. A smug smirk stretches widely as the wind catches his shoulder-length hair, blowing it back.

"Eto, Feliks-san, your face will stay that way if the wind blows the wrong way."

"GYAH!"

Honda Kiku of Japan, quiet, mysterious and a sneaky samurai. The blond's eye twitches at having been snuck up upon and not having noticed the petite man's presence. _Such carelessness cannot exist in a winner! He must rid himself of this problem!_

Feliks Lukasiewicz of Poland gathers himself together, hiding his discomfort of having a rival walking beside him. A very sneaky rival. As he thinks up of ways to get rid of Kiku, the Japanese man continues walking patiently. _Patience will guide one to victory_, is his current motto in the race.

Reading the atmosphere like he usually does, he quickly comes to a conclusion to the Polish man's silence. He walks at a quicker speed, catching Feliks off guard. Pouting slightly, Feliks' childish personality won't allow himself to lose to such a petite man.

_Oh, it's on, Kiku!_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Feliciano. You can't eat pasta while walking!"

"Ve~ But I love pasta, Luddy~"

"Geh, don't call me that!"

"Luddy is Luddy!"

A carefree Italian bickers cheerfully with an uptight German, the argument clearly one-sided. Feliciano Vargas, who represents the North half of Italy, walks cheerfully as his ahoge curls into the shape of a heart. _Luddy is his comrade after all!_

"PASTAAAA~"

"No-"

"ZITTO (SHUSH)! Stop it with your couple talk with my fratello (brother)! I'll definitely kill you after the race, potato bastard!"

Ludwig Beilschmidt of Germany sighs, rubbing his temples. _Of all the competitors he could be walking with, he's stuck with the Italian twins! _Lovino Vargas decided that he, too, is a part of the race since he represents the South half of Italy. Now, he is practically glued to the hip to his twin brother, Feliciano.

As the German gets yelled at by the petite Italian, said Italian's other half contents himself with a song about pasta. The yelling drags on longer than expected, and two other competitors have caught up to them.

"Haloo, Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano!"

"Annyeong!"

The trio look back, Lovino's yelling paused by the sudden intrusion. Tino Vainamoinen of Finland and Im Yong Soo of South Korea walk up to them, smiling cheerily.

"Guten tag (Hello), Tino, Yong Soo…"

"Ciao!"

The twins greetings synchronized, though Lovino's greeting somewhat harsher than Feliciano's. Tino chuckles at Feliciano's attempts in "punishing" his twin for being rude. Ludwig eyes the hat on the Finnish man's head.

"Tino, I believe that Christmas still has a long way to go."

"Christmas spirit can never be a long way to go!"

The German decides to leave the topic alone, not wanting to start another argument he can't finish. He turns towards the Korean, raising an eyebrow at his apparel.

"Yong Soo, what's with the outfit?"

"Oh, do you like it? I wanted to represent my beloved country both with my body and soul! Da-Ze!"

Ludwig pinches the bridge of his nose, choosing to ignore his "companions". South Korea has taken his country spirit a little over the top! Firstly, he has his traditional hanbok, which is nothing out of the ordinary for him but it's not proper to speed walk in it. Secondly, he has his face painted with the national flag. The entire centre of his face is painted red and blue while black markings are marked on the sides of his face and cheeks.

_The perspiration running down his face is already ruining the face paint…_

As Lovino picks a fight with Yong Soo about his face paint, Ludwig has finally had enough. Walking as fast as he can go without breaking any rules, he escapes. Tino's brute strength shows as the argument gets heated and he breaks the soon-to-be fight apart. Feliciano pouts slightly. _It was just getting to the good part of the movie!_

However, the lacking presence of a certain German has the Italian drooping further. The Korean hastily makes his exit, before another fight ensues, with Tino. The twins are left to their own devices as Lovino tries to lighten his dear fratello's depressing mood.

However, he's caught off guard when Feliciano's head suddenly bobs up, making harsh contact with Lovino's chin.

"I smell… PASTAAAA~!"

_Cue a Lovino facepalm._

* * *

Feliciano hums happily, a bowl of pasta in his arms, as he munches on his food. Lovino, however, has a bowl of tomatoes and is slowly making his way through the entire bowl. As he reaches for another tomato, another hand swoops into his field of vision and snatches the tomato he had his eyes on.

Quickly growing red in the face, he turns to face the tomato thief. His temper grows worse as one Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of Spain takes a bite out of the juicy tomato. His grip on his bowl of tomatoes tightens, his knuckles turning white. He points an accusing finger at the Spaniard.

**"STUPIDO POMODORO LADRO! "**

Lovino's yell is loud enough to scare Ivan of Russia, who is roughly ten kilometers ahead. Jack of Australia is oblivious to the yell, mistaking the garbled words as a bird's screech. His eyebrows meet as he thinks of the bird species he knows of, before settling on the grey nightjar. He screeches back in response, scaring the spectators.

Ludwig, whose place is about five kilometers ahead, is nearly kicked out of the race when the yell makes him jump, causing both of his feet to leave the ground. Participants are not allowed to have both feet off of the ground. Fortunately, the invigilator let it pass, since the yell made him jump too.

Tino and Yong Soo are, however, as steady as stone walls, not even flinching at the loud yell. The German curses his luck for having such steady competitors and quickly makes up for his sudden loss of concentration.

Back with Lovino, the current matter in hand is stagnant. Lovino, being Lovino, is all bark but no bite. He might sound vicious, but he's as harmless as Feliciano. _Harmlessness must be one of the few similarities running in their veins…_ Antonio knows that, and he _acknowledges_ it very much.

* * *

Heracles Karpusi of Greece, is… sleep walking. _Yes, sleep walking._ With the rules of the race being no feet off the ground, the Grecian has found a way to sleep while take part in the race. He snores softly before snorting lightly, waking up from his short nap. A cat plushie hugged closed to his chest, his muscular arms circling it protectively. _He has to make sure that evil Sadik of Turkey doesn't steal his cat!_Lukas Bondevik of Norway walks passively beside the half-asleep Grecian.

The Norwegian man could have abandoned the Grecian while he was asleep, but he can't bring himself to abandon a sleep walking man alone in the middle of the race. Especially one with a cat plushie in his arms.

"Kalimera (Good morning), Lukas…"

"It's afternoon, Heracles…"

"Oh." He pauses for a moment, nearly falling asleep once more. "Kalimera, then."

"Didn't you hear me? It's afternoon…"

"Oh, "kalimera" is a neutral greeting…"

"Oh."

The rest of the walk is in a comfortable silence. That is, until a certain hamburger-loving American decides to make his appearance.

"I, Alfred F. Jones, will bring victory to America with my great hamburgers and superhero powers!"

The gluttonous man glomps the duo, a hamburger in each hand. He stuffs the hamburgers into both of their mouths before retrieving one for himself from a container in one of his many pockets. _No one has figured how he keeps all of his food on himself and not run out of food supply!_Heracles and Lukas remove the hamburgers from their mouths.

"Geia sou (Hello), Alfred."

"Hallo…"

"Hello, gentlemen. How do you like the hamburgers?"

Lukas takes a small bite from his burger while Heracles miraculously chows down a third of it.

"It's tasty, a little too salty for me though…"

The Grecian finishes the burger despite having said that it was a tad too salty. He then proceeds to nod off for another snooze, causing Alfred a lot of shock from his sleep walking.

"Is he always like this, Lukas?"

The Norwegian nods as he takes another bite of the burger, trying to get a hold of the foreign taste of it.

"It's good, but it cannot beat a good meal of gravlak (a salmon dish)."

"What? That is impossible! Let me have a mouthful of that grah- gravhlah- whadjamacallit when you have it!"

"Hn…"

The Grecian snorts again, waking from his nap again. He rubs his bleary eyes, hugging the plushie close before yawning softly. His bleary eyes stare at Alfred for a long while, scaring the American. Heracles shocks him by ruffling his hair.

"Kalimera, gatoula (kitty)…"

_He nods off again._

* * *

Ravis Galante of Latvia and Toris Laurinaitis of Lithuania walk at a casual pace, neither intending to win the race. After all, it's a rare chance for them to be able to visit England, and to waste it on racing to win would be such a… waste. Some bushes rustle from the side of the path, causing the duo to freeze up.

A tall figure emerges from the green, odd horns sticking out from its head and it seems furry! Ravis and Toris hug each other, petrified to the bone at the looming creature.

"Aye, why are you two on your knees? It's not like I'm God, or a monster, right?"

The two petrified men slump in relief when the figure turns out as just Arthur Kirkland of the United Kingdom with branches stuck in his blond hair and leaves stuck on his clothing. He cleans himself up while the two minor countries gather their wits.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in front, racing with the others?"

Ravis and Toris are terribly curious of the Englishman's predicament. They had honestly thought that he would be joining the rest in the race full-heartedly. However, here he is, picking out branches and leaves from himself.

"Ah, I decided to let them win, since I could have won with all the shortcuts I've known all my life. Besides, a gentleman should let others win every once in a while."

The two countries nod, understanding Arthur's intentions.

"Oh, okay then."

"Want to walk with us?"

"Oh, sure!"

_Then, the odd trio walk off, admiring England's beauty._

* * *

The third hour to the race is closing in, and Ivan is way ahead of everyone else. Jack is having trouble keeping up with him, the gap between them widening by the second. Ivan is still upbeat and lively, smiling cheerily. However, Jack is not excluded as he, too, is lively and upbeat as well, smiling at the crowd.

Behind Jack is Yao, who is still demanding an explanation to the term "galah". They had been neck to neck just moments before, but Jack overtook Yao's place as second and managed to create a wide gap between them. After Yao, is Francis. He is still chuckling at Yao's predicament, and is feeling smug at having beaten Slovakia in the race.

In sixth place, it is Feliks of Poland! Kiku is not far behind, barely keeping up after the long run. The Japanese is staying strong, pushing himself pass his limits as he walks for victory and his pride.

Ludwig is marching up the tracks with his thick boots, Yong Soo then Tino following up. They can't seem to catch up with the German, and are now neck to neck for the ninth placing. Behind them, there is a commotion between Lovino and Anotnio.

Lovino has had enough of Antonio hanging around them, and kicks him hard in the shin, abandoning the Spaniard. Felicano had wanted to help him, but Lovino made up a vicious story of said Spaniard, making Felicano think that Antonio is an evil pasta thief.

Ravis, Toris and Arthur come upon a limping Antonio as they walk leisurely. Arthur helps Antonio up, telling the other two to go off without him. Antonio's only answer to Arthur questioning is, "A cute tomato kicked me.". Arthur decides to leave it be.

* * *

As Ivan crosses the finishing line, there are cheers and screams of joy. He jumps for joy, having won his first race against the rest of the countries. He pales and makes a run for the hills, despite the ache in his legs, as Natalia comes charging at him, screaming for him.

"Let's become one, Ivan!"

_Although Ivan wants everyone to become one with Mother Russia, Natalia is obviously taking extreme measures to have him join her!_

* * *

One by one, the participants come walking. Jack is still a bouncing ball of energy after the long walk, Yao decided that it is best to have rocket filled with sweets shot into the crowd of spectators and Francis made a move to woo Czechia.

Slovakia comes barreling, knocking Francis out like a light before he, too, is out like a light. Feliks arrives, falling to his knees when he passes the finishing line. Kiku is pale and trembling when he arrives, declaring, "I'm going to take a nap", before passing out.

Ludwig comes in not long after, trudging pass the line like a soldier home from war. His face is also pale, but he manages to keep himself conscious. Yong Soo and Tino battle it out to the end for the ninth place, shoving each other uncharacteristically. _Yong Soo snatches the spot with a sudden burst of walking speed!_

Lukas strides in, looking as cool as a cucumber albeit trembling slightly from exhaustion. Heracles sleep walks to the end, his grip on his cat plushie never loosening. Alfred celebrates his achievement at achieving the thirteenth spot, declaring that the number thirteen is no longer an unlucky number.

Ravis crosses the line a millisecond before Toris, neither caring about their spots. After sitting around for nearly an hour, Arthur and Antonio finally appear! Antonio is limping and an arm is swung around the back of Arthur's neck as support. The Spaniard grins, despite his injury and Arthur helps him cross the finishing line.

When it's time to give out the prizes, Ivan is nowhere to be found. Katyusha Braginskaya of Ukraine reports to Arthur that Ivan can't make it to the ceremony because he had to head for the hills. Everyone sweat drops, clearly aware of who he is evading.

They all burst out laughing at Ivan's dilemma. _He might be the winner to the race, but he'll never win against Natalia when it comes to persuading people to become one._

* * *

**-THE END-**

**REVIEW!**

**www. hetalia. /wiki/List_of_minor_characters_in_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers#Czechoslovakia**

**www. hetaliafanmadecharacters. wikia wiki/Australia**


End file.
